Ballroom Dancing or Food Fight?
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: There is only 1 more week left for the annual ball and Yuri still doesn't know how to dance.Everyone is too busy to teach him. Except Wolfram. So what do you get when you mix an empty ballroom, a pissed blonse, a scared maoh and a lot of snacks?food fight


**Title:**** Ballroom dancing or food fight….?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own KKM.**

**Summary:**** There is only one week left for the ball and Yuri still doesn't know how to dance. Everyone is too busy to teach Yuri. Except Wolfram. What do you get when you mix an empty ballroom with a pissed Wolfram, scared Yuri and a lot of snacks? A food fights of course. **

**Author notes:**** Hey! I know I have to update my other stories but this story just doesn't leave my mind. And I won't be able to update my other stories for at least 3 weeks as I am going on vacations. And there is no internet **** please read and review.**

It was a glorious morning in Shin Makuko. Wolfram Von Bielefeld, the ex-prince and current fiancé of the 27th maou of Shin Makuko, Yuri Shibuya was training his troops. "You there, hold your sword tightly", he screamed at the soldier.

Wolfram suddenly caught the sight of Conrad coming towards him. He ignored the brown haired man. "Dismissed" Conrad suddenly said to Wolfram's troops as he reached the spot. The soldiers looked confused. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WELLER? THEY ARE MY TROOPS NOT YOURS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISMISS THEM." Wolfram screamed at Conrad.

"Wolfram" Conrad tried to explain, "As you know there is only one week left for the ball and His majesty has yet to learn how to dance. Gunter and Gwendal have the paper signing to do and I have to make a report and present it to Gwendal. So you have to teach Yuri how to dance."

"What? But why?" Wolfram's voice sounded whiny. "If you want I can ask mother…." Conrad started but was interrupted by Wolfram, "OK, I'll do it." Wolfram grumbled. Mother dancing or more like flirting with Yuri was the last thing he wanted.

Wolfram called a soldier and said, "Daniel continue the training. I have some matters to attend." Daniel nodded and ran back to the soldiers. Wolfram and Conrad made their way towards the ballroom. As they neared the ballroom they could hear voices from inside.

Wolfram and Conrad entered the room. They saw Yuri in the middle of ballroom being instructed by Gunter. "Your Majesty has to….." Gunter was cut of by Gwendal, "Come and sign the papers later." Yuri groaned.

Yuri caught the sight of Conrad and Wolfram. "Hey Wolf" Yuri greeted the blonde with a smile. Wolfram didn't return the smile. He marched up to Yuri and started scolding him, "You wimp! What do they teach in that world of yours? You don't even know how to dance."

"Not a wimp" Yuri replied back glaring. "Quarrelling again?" A voice came from the doorway. The Great Sage, Murata Ken appeared with The Original King, Shinou sitting on his shoulders.

"Your Highness, You Majesty, what brings you here today?" Gunter cooed. "Nothing special. I heard that Shibuya is having some troubles with learning to dance so I thought I can help." Murata replied glasses glinting.

"No need! I can teach Yuri my self.' Wolfram replied back. "God knows what this perverted sage will do with MY Yuri." He thought.

"Ok then you start practicing. We all will leave." Conrad said while walking towards the door. Everyone nodded and left. "Have fun" Murata called back.

Yuri and Wolfram were alone in the ballroom. "Put your hands on my waist" Wolfram started. "Y-Your w-waist?" Yuri stuttered.

"Do you have any problem?" Wolfram asked coldly. "N-No" Yuri replied. They started practicing. Suddenly Yuri stamped on Wolfram's feet by mistake. "OW!" Wolfram howled clutching his feet.

"Are you OK, Wolf?" Yuri asked worried. Wolfram glared at him and said, "If you step on my feet one more time I'll burn you to crisp. Do you understand?" "Y-Yes" Yuri replied. They resumed dancing. Yuri was dancing perfectly when he accidently stepped on Wolfram's feet ….. _Again_. "YOU WIMP! Now you are dead." Wolfram said a fireball appearing in his hand. "N-No, p-please I am s-sorry." Yuri stuttered backing away.

Suddenly the ballroom door opened revealing Doria, the maid. She gulped when she saw Wolfram holding a fireball. The fireball dissipated. "I am sorry for disturbing Your Majesty and Your Excellency but I just came to ask if you would have some snacks" Doria explained. "It's Ok" Yuri replied smiling.

"We will have snacks after half-an-hour." Wolfram said. "Yes Your Excellency." Doria replied. Yuri heaved a sigh of relief. He is safe. He is not burned.

"Come on you wimp. Stop slacking," Wolfram called out. They started dancing. "I feel as I can dance with him forever. His hands are like silk. Sun kissed blonde hair. Emerald eyes burning with fury and passion. My sweet little angel." Yuri thought.

They danced for some time more. They heard a knock on the door and Wolfram said, "Come in." The door opened and revealed Sangria with a tray of snacks. "I have bought the snacks Your Majesty, Your Excellency."

Yuri and Wolfram quietly left each other and made their way to the snacks. "Thank you, you can go now", Wolfram said. "Yes Your Excellency." She replied closing the door behind her as she left.

'I am famished." Yuri said while choosing a strawberry cake with vanilla topping. Wolfram had ignored him and chosen a green cake with whipped cream. Yuri walked towards when suddenly he slipped and the cake flew from his hand splattering on the blonde's face.

Yuri stood up and looked at the blonde's face. It was covered with white and red paste. Wolfram's left eyebrow was twitching dangerously. "Uh um sorry?" Yuri said gulping.

Wolfram glared and held the cake on the palm of his right hand and threw it straight at Yuri. It hit him straight on the face. Wolfram smirked. Yuri glared, went up to the tray and took up a green jelly. He threw it straight at Wolfram. Wolfram managed to dodge it.

Wolfram in return took a yellow jelly and threw it at Yuri. It hit Yuri on the jacket. Yuri took a purple apple pie and threw it at Wolfram. It hit the blonde on the jacket. The food fight continued. Suddenly the ballroom door was thrown open revealing an angry Gwendal, crying Gunter, smirking Murata and Shinou, grinning Yozak and smiling Celi, Anissina, and Conrad. Yuri and Wolfram jumped.

They were covered in white, yellow, green, blue and many unknown colors. They were in big trouble.

"I thought that you both were practicing?" Gwendal asked left eye twitching dangerously. "W-Well y-you see, my cake fell on Wolfram's face a-and he t-threw a c-cake on me and…" Yuri tried to explain but was interrupted by Gwendal. "So you both are the ones who made this mess so you are the ones who are going to clean it." "WHAT? But….." Yuri and Wolfram started but was interrupted by Gwendal, "No buts." He turned and left.

Suddenly Murata chimed up, "Smile Lord Von Bielefeld, Shibuya" as he took out a camera and removed their photo. "W-What?" Both of them said surprised.

"How dare you take our photo Murata?" Yuri shouted recovering first. "I just thought mama-san will like to see how much fun you are having over here', Murata replied shrugging.

"Still…." Yuri was cut out when Gunter collapsed to the ground because of nose bleed. "Gunter" Yuri shouted running to his advisor's side.

**Later:- **

The blonde prince and the double black spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the ballroom thoroughly. "You stupid wimp. Because of you we had to clean the whole ballroom." Wolfram complained loudly when they returned to the bedroom after and very embarrassing dinner.

It was embarrassing because Murata *evil laughter* had took copies of the photo and given it to each and every person in Blood Pledge Castle and as if that was not enough Shinou made the photo appear in the clouds. Murata explained that it can probably be seen till Small Shimaron.

That made Wolfram very angry and he began ranting all most succeeding in breaking Yuri ear drums. Yuri was amazed that his ear drums are still intact.

Now Wolfram was still complaining as they climbed in the bed. "Really my hands are paining like…" Yuri interrupted, "Yes but it was fun right?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Yeah I-I guess you are right." Wolfram replied blushing furiously. Yuri smiled and lay down. "Wolflooks so cute when he blushes." Yuri inwardly thought.

**Author Notes: So how was it? It is the longest one I have ever written. I am proud of my self. Anyway I thought of making a sequel but I need your opinion. Please enjoy read and review.**

**The sequel: The ball. **


End file.
